


Angel of Lust

by CuriousBeet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, F/F, Large Breasts, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousBeet/pseuds/CuriousBeet
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing the sexual adventures of a lust-filled Mercy and various Overwatch characters.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 23





	Angel of Lust

“Can you explain to me why they hunt for eggs on Easter?” Fareeha asked as she pulled her head out from underneath the kitchen sink. She examined the plastic egg she held out for Mercy. This was a game the doctor wanted to play, and Fareeha was more than happy to oblige to her lover’s wishes.

Mercy smiled as she grabbed the egg and cracked it open, revealing several jelly beans. “They are a cute way to give children small gifts or candy during the holiday.” Mercy poured them into Fareeha’s palm. “You only have four more to find.”

The security chief popped the candy into her mouth and hurried to check the upper cabinets. She was lucky Mercy decided to play this game at her house; Mercy kept everything tidy and in its place, whereas Fareeha barely had time to worry about such trivial things. As she finished scanning the cabinets, she couldn’t imagine having to sift through the unwashed dishes of her own kitchen.

It didn’t take long for Fareeha to find two of the eggs, one placed on top of the towels in the bathroom, and the other tucked between the cushions of the living room couch. The last two eggs, however, were giving her trouble. “Any hints?”

Mercy smirked and leaned back in her chair. Fareeha knew there was something else going on as she examined the flush that came over the doctor’s face. Her eyes couldn’t help but watch the redness as it spread over her chest. Fareeha suddenly wished Mercy hadn’t taken the time to pull on a camisole and pajama pants before starting the hunt, but the modesty made her want the angel even more.

“The last two require a little more effort,” Mercy admitted, biting her lip. She pulled something out of the pocket of her pajamas. In her hand laid two golden eggs, a little smaller than the plastic ones. Fareeha hurried forward and picked the eggs up, surprised to find they were attached by an almost invisible string. They were heavier, and definitely not able to be opened like the others. Fareeha could have sworn she recognized the shape from somewhere…perhaps it was something she had seen while perusing the internet alone.

A memory suddenly popped into Fareeha’s mind and her jaw dropped. She remembered watching a video of a woman inserting balls like these into her vagina. The moans were something the soldier could never forget, and something she certainly took pleasure in during that alone time. “Ben Wa balls! But that means…”

Mercy spread her legs slowly as Fareeha stumbled on her next words. “Go get them, baby,” she challenged, her eyes alight with lust.

Fareeha was happy to oblige as she kneeled in front of her angel and yanked the pajama bottoms down past Mercy’s ankles. The doctor giggled in delight as her lover’s calloused fingers moved her panties to the side and gently massaged her folds. Her outburst turned into heavy sighs as Fareeha placed gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs, alternating between licks and kisses as she made her way towards where her fingers worked diligently.

“Ich will dich,” Mercy sighed impatiently as Fareeha paused to admire her pink entrance. It was already soaking wet for her, and likely because of the stimulation the balls provided. Her clit was red and engorged, eager for attention. Fareeha licked her index finger and then placed the pad on the wanton bud. Mercy’s legs tensed, and Fareeha couldn’t look away as her angel tried to hold in a choked moan.

Every time they had sex, Fareeha could never take her eyes off of Mercy as she squirmed in pleasure. It was like watching her for the first time, every time. Fareeha felt moisture pool in her own panties as she thought back on all the times she made Mercy cum. The thought of making her cum again encouraged the Egyptian to tilt her head and suck her clit into her mouth. Mercy’s toes curled, her thighs pressing against the sides of Fareeha’s head.

Despite her thighs covering her lover’s ears, Mercy’s moans still reverberated through Fareeha. As her tongue circled quickly around Mercy’s clit, she carefully prodded a finger at her entrance. She immediately felt the string and lightly tugged at it. Mercy’s moans spiked as Fareeha gently pulled the first egg out, admiring the wet sheen on its surface.

Yet the soldier didn’t want to end the fun just yet. She pulled away from Mercy’s clit to gently push the first ball back into her, causing the doctor’s eyes to widen in surprise. Fareeha slowly repeated this, pulling the balls out until she could almost see the second one, then letting Mercy’s greedy cunt pull them back in. The friction caused Mercy’s moans to intensify.

Fareeha slid off her own panties, thankful she hadn’t decided to get fully dressed, and played with her clit as Mercy’s climax was inevitably approaching. She knew Mercy would return the favor, but she was becoming too turned on watching Mercy’s chest quiver as she took her breath away. Mercy idly rubbed her pink nipples, and that was when Fareeha knew she was close.

“Cum, my angel,” Fareeha said, moving the balls a little faster. Mercy’s legs started shaking, her voice quivering. Her climax was like music to Fareeha’s ears. The balls seemed to move a little deeper as her entire body convulsed. After a few seconds, the tremors lessened and Fareeha tugged the Ben Wa balls out of Mercy. Her movements were aided by the lubrication provided by Mercy’s cum.

The post-orgasm stupor didn’t last long for Mercy. She leaned forward in her chair and cradled Fareeha’s head in her hands. “You found the last two,” she remarked with a sigh. “Now you get the prize that comes with them.”

Making Mercy cum was enough of a prize for Fareeha, but she happily accepted Mercy’s lips on hers, and the intrusion of her tongue. She knew Mercy could probably taste her juices as they kissed, but she didn’t care. In fact, it probably turned Mercy on even more.

Mercy grabbed Fareeha’s hand and pulled her to the couch, where she instructed her to take off her clothes and lay on her back. “Doctor’s orders,” Mercy added as Fareeha lifted an eyebrow in question. She stripped off her worn t-shirt. She hadn’t bothered to put on a bra, much to Mercy’s delight. The soldier felt the doctor’s eyes linger on her heavy breasts as she laid down. Then, her attention turned towards the junction of her legs.

Her left hand caressed Fareeha’s face as her right hand traced patterns between her hips, teasingly avoiding her core. The soldier closed her eyes and reveled in the delicate touch. Mercy let her fingers dip down through the patch of hair and down to where Fareeha’s labia waited. As she ran her fingers gently outside of her folds, Mercy let her other hand massage her partner’s breast. Fareeha’s large breasts were one of Mercy’s favorite things, and she loved gently squeezing them and feeling them give beneath her palm.

Fareeha sucked in a sharp breath when Mercy dipped a finger through her folds. The wetness made Mercy blush as she gingerly inserted a finger. Fareeha was already so ready for her. She lifted a tan leg, letting the doctor get better access. Mercy’s fingers worked for a few minutes, warming up the soldier. Fareeha kept her eyes shut, able to focus on Mercy’s ministrations.

The angel lifted her fingers from Fareeha’s core, admiring the wetness that coated her. As her left hand tugged on Fareeha’s nipple, she rubbed her fingertips against the soldier’s bottom lip. It was her turn to taste herself. Fareeha didn’t hesitate to lick her lover’s fingers, lifting her head up to suck the digits all the way in her mouth. They locked eyes as Fareeha licked every last drop off of Mercy’s fingers.

Once she was finished, Mercy lowered her head to lick wide circles around Fareeha’s areolas. Her wet fingers trailed back down the soldier’s abdomen and found their place at her clit. The doctor rubbed Fareeha’s clit as she licked at her hardened nipples. The clit was a surefire way to get Fareeha off, but paying attention to her nipples would guarantee an intense orgasm—Mercy had found this out after a love making session several weeks earlier.

Fareeha moaned as Mercy applied pressure to her clit and alternated her mouth between both nipples. Her abs undulated as Mercy quickened her pace and applied more pressure with her fingertips. The security chief’s hands found Mercy’s hair and pressed her to her chest, ensuring the angel could not stop licking and sucking at her breast. Her foot began shaking as Mercy continued working at her clit. As Fareeha reached her climax, Mercy glanced down between her thighs to see her squirt. Once, twice, clear cum shot onto the couch as she shook. Mercy grinned at the result of her work.

“I’m sorry,” Fareeha uttered between heavy breaths. “I’ll clean that up later.” She covered her face out of embarrassment, but Mercy shook her head and pried her hands away.

“Don’t worry about it. It was really hot,” the doctor reassured her, climbing onto the couch to lay beside her lover. Fareeha sent her an apologetic look as she pulled Mercy into her arms. Mercy laid her head on one of Fareeha’s soft breasts and let out a heavy sigh.

“Happy Easter, Mercy.”

“Happy Easter, Fareeha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a work in progress, so more chapters will be added as I finish them. Please let me know which Overwatch character(s) you would like to see paired up with Mercy!


End file.
